A day in the life of Dewey
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: A short story about what happens to Dewey one day. Read and review.


AUTHORS NOTE: _This is my fist Malcolm in the middle fic. Please review and let me know what you think of it._

WARNING: _I have way too much time on my hands......you have been forewarned._

One morning when Dewey was walking down the street go to school. He was smiling happily, thinking his usual happy thoughts. Suddenly, strange red colored car pulled up beside him, then rolled down the window. Inside was a man with black hair, and wore a white shirt and jeans. "Hey kid!" the man said, "Do you wanna go for a ride?" Dewey ignored the man, as he continued walking along. "Do you want some candy?" the man asked again. Dewey stopped and turned to look at the man, he had a huge smile on his face "You have candy!" "Yeah, get in the car." After when Dewey got into the car, the car took off down the street. Dewey looked around, "Where's the candy?" "There is no candy, can't you see that?" "You said you had candy, and you don't! You're evil!" The man ignored Dewey. Dewey was mad at the man for not having any candy, "Let me out!" "Wait!" the man said, "Don't go!" "Why not?" Dewey said as he folded his arms. "It's kinda hard to explain, but if you be a good kid I will get you, uh, a pony." Dewey's smile returned, "A pony!" "Yeah, a pony." Dewey continued to smile as he just at in the passenger seat. About a minute later, he started asking the man questions.

"When am I going to get the pony?"

"Uh, soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know."

"What's the pony's name?"

"I'll let you name it."

"How bout Chester?"

"That sounds like a good name."

"How bout Serria?"

"That sounds good too."

"How bout Mandy?"

The man just rolled his eyes with a disgusted look on his face as Dewey was starting to drive him crazy. Dewey continued to suggest different names for hours, until he said, "When did you say I'm going to get the pony?" The man just about had it, "Listen to little brat! There is no pony I just made that up!" Dewey glared angrily at the man, "You lied to me again! Your not just evil, your pure evil!" The man slammed on the brakes, then turned to Dewey. "Get outta here you crazy kid!" Dewey opened the door and got out, "All right, all right, geez." As soon as Dewey got out the car, it took off of down the street. Dewey watched the car run through a red light then hit a police car, then he saw an angry officer get out of the other car. Dewey looked at his surroundings, and noticed that he was in the city. He saw a music store across the street with a grand piano in the display window. He smiled once more as he approached the store, and went inside. Dewey walked over to the piano then sat down. He began to play beautifully, capturing the interest of all of the other people in the store. The people started to gather around him, even passerbys on the street stopped to watch him through the store window. The people watched in awe until Dewey finished. They applauded as Dewey stood up and took a bow. Everyone went back to what they where doing, and Dewey walked out the door. Dewey was smiling again as he walked along the street, gazing up at the tall skyscrapers.

Then he saw an old woman with gray hair and a purple dress, and walked over to her. "Excuse me," Dewey said, "I'm lost, can you tell me where I am?" "Hello there young man." she said in a kind voice, "Why aren't you in school?" "I said, I'm lost. So how can I be in school if I'm lost." "You have a good point there." the woman said. She grabbed Dewey's hand, "Come on, I'll help you find your parents." Dewey broke free of the woman's grasp, "I'm not a baby! Why do you have to hold my hand?"

"Your still a child and you will get lost."

"But I _am_ lost already!"

"I said I will help you find your parents."

"They're not even here!"

Meanwhile, at a coffee shop nearby, Hal had just run out of the building carrying a cup of coffee. Hal had a scared look on his face as he turned to look back and saw the manager. "Get back here!" the manager shouted out to him, "You still have to pay for that and everything else that you broke!" Hal kept running and didn't see Dewey, nor did Dewey see his father. The woman was curious on how Dewey got to where hes at,

"Did you run away from home?"

"No."

"Are you ditching school?"

"I'm not in school, so I guess so."

"How did you get here?"

Dewey shrugged his shoulders. The woman shook her head, and then she started to walk off, leaving Dewey behind her. Dewey took off walking again and saw an ice cream truck up ahead. Dewey smiled, he recognized that truck, and it was the same one that went through his neighborhood. He climbed though the open doors in the back of the truck and started to go through the freezer. An Asian man closed the doors to the truck, unaware that Dewey was inside of the vehicle. The same man got into the driver's seat and started up the truck. Hours passed until he finally heard Dewey in the back. Dewey had already eaten most of the ice cream, "Gyahh! What are you doing?!" the man said. "Eating ice cream." Dewey smiled, then offered a Popsicle to the man, "Want one?" "That wasn't for you! I was going to sell that!" Dewey still had his usual smile on his face, "I know." The man stopped the truck, "Get out of my truck!" Dewey got out, and the truck took off. Dewey took off walking as he passed the Lucky Aide where Lois worked. He could hear her yelling at another employee from across the parking lot. He knew that his house wasn't far from there.

When Dewey arrived home, he saw Reese watching TV and Malcolm at the kitchen table doing his homework. He set his backpack on the floor and joined Reese. "So how was your day?" Dewey asked Reese. "Just a boring day at school," Reese said, "you?" "Same here." Dewey replied.


End file.
